


Pearl has painful intercourse with Az-Laar the Demolisher

by JustSagan



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assault, BRING', F/M, Forced, Olog-Hai, Rescue, Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, WAAAAAAAR!!!!, We
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Yes, this is now a thing.





	Pearl has painful intercourse with Az-Laar the Demolisher

[](https://imgur.com/FpV2fey)

It was a happy day for Steven! Why you may ask? Well because the new video game Middle Earth Shadow of War had just been announced, and Steven was very hyped for it. Steven was a huge fan of Shadow of Mordor, and the gameplay trailer for War looked amazing.

Steven wanted to pre-order the game so that he could get the Legendary Champions War Party, and the Exclusive Epic Sword of Dominion. Steven ran as fast as he could to Pearl, and asked her if he could get it. However, Pearl wanted to see what type of game this was.

Unfortunately for Steven, Pearl was absolutely appalled by what she saw.

"Steven! This game is way to violent for a child your age to be playing!" Pearl said, in a stern tone.

"But Pearl…"

"No buts Steven! I don't want you to be playing a game like this! Now go outside, and do something productive."

Steven was very sad to hear this, but he did what Pearl told him to do, and went outside. Pearl on the other hand went online, and started to talk with other bitches and cucks about wanting to get the game banned.

Pearl spent the rest of the day bitching about how problematic Shadow of War is. As night time finally came, Pearl decided that she had bitched about the game enough. Steven also came back inside, but he was still sad.

"Hey Pearl… I'm just going to head to bed…"

Pearl felt a little bad for Steven, but she knew that violent video games corrupted kids. She did read about it on Tumblr after all. So she knew that it had to be true. She also read about how raping your child with a strap-on is good for them. Again, it's from Tumblr, so it must be true.

Pearl then put her 14 inch strap-on on, and walked up to Stevens bed. When Steven looked up at her and saw the large strap-on, he was absolutely terrified.

"Pe… Pearl what are you doing?"

"Steven i'm doing this because I love you… Now take your pants off."

Steven was to scared to move, and he refused to take his pants off.

"Steven, if you don't take your pants off… THEN I WILL!"

Pearl then grabbed Stevens pants, and began to rip them off. Steven tried to fight back, but Pearl was just too strong. After she got his pants off, she pushed his face to the bed, and got ready to ruin his ass.

"Please! Someone help me!"

At first, it seemed like Stevens cry for help went unheard… But then…

"RRRRHHHAAAA!"

Suddenly, an Olog-hai with burn marks on him came busting through the temple door. Pearl was both scared and confused by this. Steven on the other hand was happy and relieved.

"Az-Laar The Demolisher! You survived, and you came to save me!"

Az-Laar stood there for a moment, and stared at Pearl in anger. Pearl was to scared to move.

"NO MORE TALK! I… BRING… WWWWAAAAARRRR!"

Az-Laar then charged at Pearl, and knocked her off of Stevens bed. Az-Laar then grabbed Pearl, and threw her to the ground as hard as he could. Pearl tried to get up, but then Az-Laar started to repeatedly smash her into the ground. After a few minutes of this, Az-Laar decided that it was time to finish her off.

Az-Laar undid his pants, and pulled out his baseball bat sized dick. Pearl stared at the dick in fear, but she knew she could do nothing to stop him.

Az-Laar then picked Pearl up, and proceeded to shove his dick into her ass. Pearl was in incredible pain, but Steven was watching in aww as Az-Laar ruined Pearls ass. After about 5 minutes of ass fucking, Pearl could not take anymore, and she poofed.

Az-Laar knew that his job there was done. So he pulled his pants back up, and walked up to Steven. Az-Laar then handed Steven a pre-order code for Middle Earth Shadow of War.

"Wow! Thanks Az-Laar!"

Az-Laar happily nodded, and walked out of the temple. As soon as Az-Laar left, Garnet and Amethyst teleported in. They saw that the front door was destroyed, Pearls gem was next to a strap-on, and Steven looked very happy. The two decided that they would worry about it the next day, and they walked into their rooms.

This turned out to be a very happy day for Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 ship.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
